When a peripheral device such as wireless communication or a Global Positioning System (GPS) is used by a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone, power consumption significantly increases. In order to extend the life of a battery of the mobile terminal, for example, a technique has been disclosed in which an Operating System (OS) and middleware have a function of permitting use of a peripheral device when an application prepares an Application Programming Interface (API) for declaring the beginning and the end of use of the peripheral device and uses the API. For example, there has been a technique in which a system monitors the operation of an application and detects the beginning and the end of access to a peripheral device.
In the above-described techniques, because both the OS and the application are to be corrected, it is difficult to additionally introduce the techniques to some of terminals that allow a user to freely download and install various applications, such as smartphones. It is also difficult to revise the format of each application package in such a way as to add, to each application package, a definition as to which peripheral device is to be used by the application package. When the operation of an application is continuously monitored, the application and an API are not corrected because the system detects use of a peripheral device by the application. However, when the operation of an application is continuously monitored, the system load increases due to the monitoring, thereby increasing the power consumption of the terminal and deteriorating the response of the system.
Examples of the related art include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-73255 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-93295.